Seis Meses
by MarielaArgent
Summary: Vivir en la calle no es facil. Para Angela es simplemente una rutina. Vivir en la calle y estar embarazada es otra cosa. Pero vivir en la calle, estar embarazada y despertar en otra ciudad se pondra aun peor.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN Y FUERON CREADOS POR LA ESCRITORA . SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO "PERSONAJES AL AZAR" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"

CAPITULO 1 "LLEGADA"

Era una de esos días en que el sol iluminaba un tercio del suelo de Forks. Los arboles, de un verde viejo, no dejaban ni siquiera ver todo el brillo que el sol podía dar. Los días nublados estaban el 90% del tiempo en el almanaque de cada habitante del pequeño pueblo.  
Las personas se saludaban unos a otros cada mañana con movimientos de manos y gestos amistosos. Unos pocos, solo los antisociales se mantenían con la cabeza gacha y sonrisas tristes.  
Estaban los ermitaños, que en resumen les encantaba vivir en la pequeña burbuja que era Forks.  
Y estaban los que odiaban fervientemente ver los mismos rostros todos los días, los que soñaban con el éxito y la adrenalina, por lo que en resumida cuenta no alcanzarían en este horrendo lugar.

ANGELA WEBER NARRADOR: 

Tener que soportar cada minuto sus insultos silenciosos a mis espaldas me cerraba la garanta, no por la angustia sino por la necesidad de gritar. Gritar por todo, por el destino, por la injusticia, por la crueldad que me toco vivir, por tantas cosas que hacen que a mi corta edad la experiencia me recorre por las venas. Oigo los prejuicios en susurros de jovencitas que no saben lo que es dormir sin frazadas, esas niñatas que los únicos problemas que tienen son sobre los chicos que les gusta o por que los padres son demasiado rectos. Como me hubiera gustado sentarlas en una ronda en el suelo y explicarle lo que es ser miserables. No entendían lo afortunadas que eran de tener un plato de comida todos los días, ir temprano a la escuela o simplemente mirar una película es sus casas.  
He deseado con tener esa misma vida de chiquilla idiota todos los días desde que tengo uso de razón, al pasar los años los sueños se desasen, quedando como ultima fe el sobrevivir el día a día. Estar sola en la vida, sin siquiera un hermano desgraciado que te haga la vida imposible en cada oportunidad, pero no tenía ni eso, ni familia, parientes, por lo tanto, tampoco dinero.

El maldito dinero. Quién iba a decir hace miles de años que un pequeño papel con dibujitos marcara el futuro y bienestar de una persona. Yo creo que nadie, pero aquí estamos. En un maloliente callejón de un pueblo que ni quisiera conozco el nombre. No recuerdo como llegue aquí pero qué más da, mi mente tiene huecos de memoria que dificultaba más mi desgracia. Un golpe duro en la cabeza no da buenos resultados y menos si por un hombre que es el doble del tamaño de mi diminuta contextura. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí pero al menos sabia por quién, maldecía al ese perro con todos los gritos chillones de este pueblo extraterrestre.

En la oscuridad de la noche observaba a todos y cada uno de los transeúntes que luego de un largo día de trabajo regresaban a casa.  
Tenia que pensar en alguna solución, por un momento me había olvidado mi ya redondeado vientre, siete meses no es broma, por lo menos lo llevaba muy bien, ya había pasado la etapa de las nauseas, mareos y los estúpidos antojos. Los antojos, esa etapa fue la más terrorífica de mi vida, y eso que he tenido una vida de mierda, pero los antojos fue mi infierno personal. Las madrugadas se me hacían más largas que de costumbres, quería saborear hasta las comidillas más extrañas. Desde caramelos de menta, hasta una torta de chocolates con choclo estarcidos por toda su extensión. No me quedaba de otra que robar los platillos que las personas dejaban en sus restaurantes de almuerzo. No era para nada fácil ya que si caminaba más de lo necesarios tal vez lanzaría la poca comida en mi estómago.

Pero eso ya había pasado, lo más importante es buscar trabajo en algún sitio, buscar un bienestar a mi niño. Él no tenía la culpa de las miserias de su madre. Iba a tener todo lo que yo no tuve y lo que siempre soñé. Una casita con cientos de frazadas por si las dudas, un televisor donde pueda mirar dibujos animados, lo mandaría a la escuela y a clases particulares de piano. Siempre me ha gustado el piano, lo había escuchado una sola vez en una casa enorme, yo pasaba por allí y un muchachito llamo mi atención, sus cabellos cobrizos reflejaban el sol y los dedos se movían suavemente al ritmo de la melodía. Lo escuche hasta que su cabeza se caía del sueño y una joven mujer lo llamaba para cenar. Desde ese entonces tuve una fijación por ese instrumento o como se lo llame. Mi niño sería maravilloso, le enseñaría todos los valores que he adquirido a lo largo de mi vida.  
Dormir se me hizo fácil, mientras que uno tenga un ojo abierto por si las dudas era cosa de rutina para mí. El amanecer era el momento del día al que me había habituado no por eso mi favorito.  
Traté de arreglar lo mejor posible mis ropas. No creo que un vestido desaliñado vaya bien en una entrevista de trabajo pero qué más daba, no tenía nada más, ni mucho menos un vientre que no me dejaba ver mis propios pies. Mis cabellos negros como el azabache era lo más decente en mí, además de mi hermoso niño, él me daba más seguridad en mi misma y las ganas de seguir adelante.  
Los pocos negocios abrían sus persianas dando así, la bienvenida a los primeros clientes del día.  
Esta demás decir que todos me metieron una patada en el trasero. ¡Mierda esto no pinta bien!

Dios dame una señal que me quieres…

-Ey ¿cómo te llamas? 


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN Y FUERON CREADOS POR LA ESCRITORA . SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO "PERSONAJES AL AZAR" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"

CAPITULO 2 "SOY JARED"

Un grito desde adentro del negocio de frutas y verduras me había hecho dar la media vuelta a esa voz. 

Mi mirada fue directa a un muchacho de al menos 20 años, bueno sacar conjeturas no era lo mío pero al menos 20 años debe tener ese hombre alto, con patillas y mirada penetrante. Desvié mis ojos antes de que me intimidaran.

Camino rápidamente hacia mí con una bolsa de manzanas y otras cosas en la mano. Me dio una rápida sonrisa burlona al ver mi prominente embarazo. 

-Ángela Weber, mucho gusto—ese fue mi solemne saludo, quería quedar bien, no sabía el motivo exacto pero siempre seguía mi instinto, espero que esta vez no se equivoque.

-¿Qué onda Ángela? Estaba por aquí y escuche todo lo que el patán te preguntaba, mi hermano tiene una tienda, si quieres vamos a preguntarle qué le parece que trabajes allí—Tenia escrito la palabra imbécil en toda la extensión de su cara, pero igualmente me estaba ayudando de algún modo. Pedía al jodido Dios que me ayude, ¡que no sea un drogadicto aprovechador! Le repetía una y otra vez.

-Si claro, te lo agradecería mucho. ¿Queda muy lejos? No es que me queje pero no es como si fuera una modelo y lo único que tiene que llevar es un bolso de diseñador.  
Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar para luego apuntar una camioneta que diría que era decente comparado con los otros que se encontraban estacionadas en distintas partes de la calle.

Me ayudo a subir lentamente en el copiloto, subir dos escaleritas no es broma, como tampoco abrochar el estúpido cinturón que se trababa cada dos por tres.  
El viaje estuvo en silencio, lo único que podía apreciar era su sonrisa amistoso, me hacía sentir con esperanzas. ¿La gente no subía a embarazadas por nada cierto?

-Aquí es pequeña. Espero que el Señor Cascarrabias este de mejor humor hoy—comentó, para luego apagar el motor del coche. La tienda era sencilla, por los alrededores solo había unas cuantas casas y un mini restaurant.

-No te preocupes Ángela, si se pone muy pesado tu solo agarra una calabaza y pártesela en la cabeza, mientras yo te cubro y le lanzo unas cuantas manzanas—Su alegría era contagiosa, hace mucho rato que no me reía así. Este chico ya me había caído bien.

Entramos escandalosamente, más bien él lo hizo. Me quede junto a la puerta por si pintaba algo feo, siempre había que estar preparada. Las apariencias engañan suelen decir, yo más que nadie lo sabía.

-¡Jared! ¿En donde rayos estas hombre?—su grito me hizo mucha gracia, sus manos hicieron una especie de tubo en su boca para dar más volumen a su chillido, mientras que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Una imagen bastante estúpida se podría decir. Por una puerta corrediza detrás del mostrador apareció otro muchacho, su ceño fruncido y ojos de furia dieron la grata bienvenida.  
El negocio era de toda clase de elementos de montaña, como los trajes, mochilas, esas cosas para el agua, etc. La decoración era bonita, muy sencillo, con detalles multicolores. —Mira lo que te traje hermano, una bella dama para ti—siguió diciendo el primero con una risa burlona.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, ¿esto quiere decir que voy a ser tío?—Contesto señalando mi vientre.  
Bueno esta mierda de hermanos me está cansando, si no fuera porque necesitaba el trabajo ya me hubiera ido desde que lo llamo por su nombre.

-Ya quisieras tu imbécil. Ella es Ángela Weber, tu nueva colega.

-Yo creí que este era MI comercio Alec —Así que se llamaba Alec, recién me daba cuenta que no sabía ni su nombre, que confiada eres Ángela. –Además ¿en qué me podría ayudar ella? ¿Dándole la bienvenida a los clientes con vomito de primera? No jodas hermano ya suficiente tengo con la maldita vieja de al lado con sus constantes gritos llamándome para que le dé licor.

-No lo sé, tú arréglate solo, yo ya me voy, le di mi palabra que le conseguiría trabajo y aquí estamos, así que no le des una mala imagen de mi, adiós—Dicho esto, salió corriendo olvidando su bolsa de la verdulería.

-¡Alec! ¡Ven aquí desgraciado!—demasiado tarde, el motor comenzó a rugir, lo último que se escucho fue el rechinar de unas ruedas. –Bueno, soy Jared, tu jefe creo.

-¿Tengo el trabajo entonces?—Asintió con la cabeza- ¡ahhh! Eso es genial, muchas gracias, gracias gracias—Grité de júbilo, él solo desvió la mirado con un dulce sonrojo.-¿Qué es lo que haré?—Pregunte con alegría. No creo que nadie se ponga tan contento por trabajar, y menos con un niño que juega al kung fu dentro de uno. Pero para mí significaba mucho, podía tener cosas, alquilaría una casita y compraría mucha ropita. Chupetes, baberitos, todas clases de cosas.

-Bueno primero te enseñare el lugar y vemos que es lo que puedes hacer—Su mirada se dirigió fugazmente a mi vientre para luego mirar a otro lado.

La tarde pasó rápido, me enseño a manejar la caja registradora, cosa que me gusto mucho por el timbrecito que sonaba cuando se abría. Comentó que hoy no había muchos excursionistas por que más tarde se aproximaba una tormenta, era de mucho esperar, dijo, en Forks es tan habitual como el sol en Argentina.

El atardecer finalizaba el día de hoy, regresándome a la realidad. Debía regresar al callejón, no debía comer nada ya que Jared me había invitado comer unos emparedados, y había tomado velozmente dos manzanas de la bolsa de Alec. Con eso sería suficiente para que el niño no pasara tanta hambre.

-¿Cómo será el pago?—no pude evitar preguntar. Rogaba que fuese por día. 

-El sueldo es semanal—resumió. 

Nos despedimos cordialmente, estaba por abrir la puerta pero la lluvia me detuvo. ¡Maldición! El bebé se podría enfermar.

-Arriba esta mi casa. –me invitó amablemente. Sonreí agradecida. 


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN Y FUERON CREADOS POR LA ESCRITORA . SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO "PERSONAJES AL AZAR" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"

CAPITULO 3 "BAÑO"

-Esta es la única habitación que tengo para invitados—Dijo un poco avergonzado. Recorrí con la mirada el pequeño cuarto. La decoración era 100% masculina, los posters de chicas casi desnudas lo indicaba. –Aquí solía dormir Alec, hasta que el año pasado se mudo con su esposa. Ella también está embarazada. 

Que sorpresa. Con razón trató de ayudarme. Imaginarme como su esposa debió de ser fácil, él seguramente no le hubiera gustado que sufra solo por estar embarazada.

- Gracias Jared—agradecí un tanto avergonzada, había hecho tanto por mí. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa por el silencio incomodo.

-Ey no hay problema—Su mano toco suavemente mi mentón para levantarme levemente. A esta altura ya estaría completamente roja, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Retrocedió un paso atrás por el atrevimiento. Su cabeza cabizbaja daba la clara señal que estaba avergonzado, como yo momentos antes.

-Allí está el baño, en un rato haré la cena.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres—sugerí, lo único que faltaba era qué pensará que era una vaga. Otra vez ese sentimiento de hacer todo para agradarle. 

-No te preocupes, tu solo relájate. —Respondió.

Agradecí a los ángeles por esa ducha, fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, el agua tibia sobre la piel era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

La cena fue deliciosa como todo lo demás.

-¿Quieres más?—Pregunto amablemente. Mis tripas seguían con hambre pero la vergüenza de comer más que él me impedían aceptar otro plato—Vamos no te avergüences, no es fácil llevar un niño en el estomago que come más que tu—Una risita se me escapo por su ocurrencia.

-Solo un poco, pero yo me serviré, no soy paralitica—bromee un poco.  
La cena era pasta con salsa y pollo, esta demás decir, que era exquisito.  
Cuando agarré la cuchara para servir la salsa mi niño me lanzo una de sus agresivas patadas de yudo para luego hacerme ensuciar el único vestido que tenia. Me limpie con una servilleta que estaba por allí y volví a la mesa. Le comente divertida lo que paso a Jared. 

-Te prestare una camisa. –Lo esperé pacientemente—Creo que esta te irá bien—comento dándome una camisa floreada, del tipo hawaiana.

Le agradecí cordialmente para luego caminar a mi habitación. Me duche nuevamente ya que me gustaba demasiado, me sequé y fui de nuevo al cuarto para cambiarme.

-Esta creo que te ira mejor…-Escuche desde la puerta, me di la vuelta para ver al muy sorprendido Jared.  
¿Por qué rayos me mira así? Seguí su mirada…  
-¡oh Dios!—Exclamé, muerta de vergüenza, no volvería a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Toda mi cara se puso caliente, además de mi cuello. Estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí. – ¡Date la vuelta!—Rugí. Fui corriendo a la cama, donde deje la camisa de flores y me la puse por la cabeza. Me subí a la cama como pude, tapándome con el edredón hasta el cuello, dejando solo mi muy ya caliente cara a la vista. –Ya puedes verme.

-Lo siento, lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrado a abrir esta puerta que no me di cuenta, perdón—Su cara también estaba levemente sonrojada pero reflejaba arrepentimiento y culpa. –Lo siento. 

-Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, te debo dar asco, creo que me iré a dormir—No sabía cómo salir de allí sin que la tierra me tragase. 

-Eres hermosa. —su comentario fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿Yo hermosa? ¿Estaba alcoholizado? Eso era imposible, ya de por sí era demasiado sencilla, tez blanca, casi translucida, cabello demasiado rebelde para mi propio gusto, estatura baja y mi muy pronunciado vientre no daban buen aliento.

No pude evitarlo, me retorcí de la risa, tanto que mi niño se removió incomodo, las lágrimas de mis ojos no se hicieron esperar, las carcajadas fueron disminuyendo pero soltaba alguna risita histérica a cada segundo.

-En verdad eres hermosa… -Lo miré atentamente, sus ojos estaban en mis muslos, con lo histérico de mi risa hizo que el edredón se bajara sin querer. ¿De verdad era hermosa? ¿Por qué se burlaba de mí?

-Claro que no, estás loco Jared, a nadie le puedo gustar así—Sentencié sin mirarlo de nuevo, me volví a tapar hasta la cabeza, lo único que quería es que se fuera, mañana vería que haría con todo este embrollo.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse con cierta vacilación ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo? El colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

-Ángela… por favor-¿Qué quería? Su voz se oyó como un ruego, no entendía nada. Me destape solo los ojos para preguntarle…

-Hermosa—Agg! Seguía con lo mismo, que parte no entendía que era espantosa. Su mirada se volvió oscura, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su mano se dirigió hacia mí, bajando la frazada de mi cara, dejándola sobre mi pecho. Sus dedos acariciaron cariñosamente mi labio inferior. Su cuerpo se inclino ligeramente hacia el mío, mientras que su cara bajaba a mi misma altura, su aliento a caramelos de menta llego a mi nariz produciéndome que cerrara los ojos por un instante. – ¿Me dejas besarte?—Nunca había experimentado estas nuevas sensaciones, mi cuerpo se lleno de calor, mis pies se retorcieron, mis manos picaban al igual que mis labios. No pude más que asentir fervientemente. Su boca cubrió la mía dulcemente, apenas una caricia. Era tan suave. Sus manos tocaban mis brazos, mi cuello, mi cabello, nunca se detenía. También sentía el impulso de tocarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sus labios se separaron un momento para luego recorrer mi cuello placenteramente… 

-Jared yo nunca lo he hecho, no sé… -Su mirada me miro sorprendido, su mano fue automáticamente a mi vientre, con cientos de preguntas silenciosas. –Me drogaron—dije como respuesta. Por su rostro pasaron las expresiones más variadas, de furia, enojo, pena, tristeza, pero sobretodo pena. No desea la pena de nadie, menos la de él—entiendo que te doy asco, asique hagamos de cuenta que nada sucedió.

-Sigues siendo hermosa… -Sus dulces labios sellaron los míos provocándome un suspiro como esas chiquillas que tanto criticaba. 


End file.
